This invention is concerned with an apparatus for dispensing a material into the atmosphere. More particularly, the invention relates to such an apparatus which electrically dispenses by evaporation an insecticide, a deodorant, a smoke consumer or a similar material into the surrounding atmosphere at selectable time intervals.
Known electric devices for the evaporation of insecticides or deodorants comprise an electrically heated element on which the material to be evaporated is placed in solid form. The material may have the form of a piece of cellulose impregnated with the insecticide or the deodorant. Due to the heating effect, the insecticide or deodorant evaporates from the cellulose within a definite period of time. If further insecticide or deodorant is to be evaporated into the surrounding atmosphere, a fresh quantity of impregnated cellulose has to be placed on the heating element.
The known devices show the disadvantage that they dispense the insecticide or deodorant only within a restricted space around the device. If a larger volume of atmosphere has to be treated with the insecticide or deodorant, several similar devices have to be used. Moreover, as the evaporated insecticides or deodorants contain components which form deposits on the heating element, such deposits must be regularly removed from the heating element. Therefore, the known devices do not allow a continuous and controlled operation without constant attention.